Después de la lluvia, viene la tormenta
by Eritea
Summary: Después de la tormenta, la calma. (8059).


**Después de la lluvia, viene la tormenta. Después de la tormenta, la calma.**

-.o.-

Domingo, 10:30 am.

La alarma sonaba constante sin intención de detenerse, el moreno estiró un brazo y la apagó. Sus ojos permanecían colorados por el llanto, señal de la difícil noche que había tenido. Seis semanas habían transcurrido desde que había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos. Era complicado conseguir tener una relación un amigo, aunque a veces se preguntaba si en verdad lo eran. Siempre desafiante y testarudo, empecinado en convertirse en la Mano Derecha de Tsuna. Sus tratos hacia el Décimo Vongola suscitaban odio en el beisbolista. No. No era odio. Eran celos.

Si Gokudera –obviamente sin saberlo- ponía celoso a Yamamoto mediante Sawada Tsunayoshi, pues ¿por qué no él? Después de todo, Tsuna y el pelinegro eran grandes amigos. Servía, pero no como el muchacho prefería pues, Gokudera celaba al castaño, no a él. Aún así, Yamamoto había adorado la primera vez que consiguió sembrar los celos en el Guardián de la Tormenta. Gokudera había dado por hecho que Yamamoto ansiaba competir con él por la aprobación del jefe… Siendo así, ¿cómo evitar abrazar a Tsuna cada vez que Hayato estuviera cerca? Imposible.

No tenía muy claro si Gokudera lo aceptaba como parte de la familia o directamente lo detestaba. Supuso que el mantener constantemente un carácter infantil y despreocupado era eficiente para aparentar no notar ese odio que el chico de cabellos plateados le echaba.

.

.

Domingo, 11:02 am.

Caminó hacia el comedor de su casa, dispuesto a desayunar el delicioso pescado frito que sólo su padre sabía hacer. La televisión estaba encendida en el canal de las noticias, a su viejo le gustaba escucharlas mientras cocinaba, solía decir que le distraía un poco.

—… por eso esta tarde es conveniente permanecer en sus casas. Reiteramos: permanezcan en sus casas —escuchó Takeshi desinteresado mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesita a esperar la comida, al parecer había alerta meteorológico. Tomó el control remoto y cambió el canal, cayó en otro de noticias.

—… los meteorólogos alertaron toda la zona de Namimori. Fuertes lluvias se harán lugar seguidos de… —volvió a presionar el botón cambiador de canales.

—… ráfagas de viento provenientes del Oeste…

—… huracanes y tormentas eléctricas que barrerán la tierra…

—… destruirán todo a su paso —Takeshi se rindió y apagó el televisor. No había escuchado nada de lo que se alertaba ni le interesaba saberlo. Arrojó sin cuidado el control remoto a la mesita frente a él y se refregó los colorados ojos. En eso, su padre salió de la cocina, curioso de saber quién había osado cambiar de canales y apagar el televisor.

—¿No tienes respeto, Takeshi? Estaba oyendo eso —reprendió juguetonamente, ambos sabían que no lo regañaba en serio.

—Lo siento, viejo —bajó la vista para que el padre no notara sus aún vidriosos ojos, tomó el control y volvió a encender la máquina. La verdad es que quería permanecer en silencio, cualquier ruido lo aturdía en ese momento. Aunque el adolescente hizo caso a su padre, este permaneció en el marco de la puerta, pensativo y preocupado sobre lo que le pasara a su hijo.

—Te has levantado realmente tarde —rompió el silencio poniendo especial atención en la voz y gestos de su hijo.

—Sí, anoche me quedé hasta más tarde que de costumbre entrenando mi brazo —respondió refiriéndose al béisbol —, luego salí con Tsuna y los demás y al separarnos di un par de vueltas por la ciudad. Cuando llegué me acosté a dormir porque no daba más del cansancio —, le dirigió una típica sonrisa suya para que su padre dejara de preguntar.

—Ya veo —aún lo miraba sin terminar de creerle, completamente serio —. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo si hay algo que te incomode, ¿verdad, hijo?

El beisbolista -y a la vez espadachín- abrió sorprendido los ojos y dejó de fingir sonrisa alguna. Su rostro no reflejaba sentimiento. Estaba completamente serio, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar, lejos del alcance de su padre.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que…

—¡Ah! El pescado se quema —echó a correr a la cocina para sacar la merluza de la sartén. El joven hizo un gesto y comenzó a reír. No era la primera vez que la comida interrumpía una conversación padre e hijo. No se enfadó, de todas formas, ¿cómo le puede alguien explicar a su padre que le gustan los del mismo género? Sabía que si se lo decía lo apoyaría, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No aún.

.

.

Domingo, 1:19 pm.

Las distantes nubes obstruían el Sol, impidiéndole iluminar la Tierra. El cielo demostraba unos pequeños y cortos haces de luces que desaparecían tan rápido como llegaban. El viento resoplaba incansable, llevándose consigo una hilera de hojas arrancadas de algún árbol, mientras que la neblina hacía su aparición. Todo indicaba que la lluvia aparecería en poco tiempo.

—Ah, maldición. ¿Por qué no habré traído paraguas? —se maldijo a sí mismo al sentir la primera gota caer en su mejilla.

Se sacó la chaqueta y la puso sobre su cabeza para no mojarse demasiado, hasta que encontró refugio. Un quiosco cerrado que mantenía un largo techo le serviría hasta que el mal tiempo cesara. ¡Qué ironía saber que, siendo el Guardián Vongola de la Lluvia, la detestara! Pero allí lo vio. Corriendo a través del parque para llegar a su casa. Gokudera no quería que la humedad llegara a él. No pudo evitar pensar en las gotas que caían del cielo como si fuera él mismo, y el chico, como si quisiera alejarlas a toda costa. Sintió como el corazón en su pecho se encogía sin haber nada para hacer. Un luminoso rayo seguido de un potente trueno hizo aparición. Una persona normal se habría quedado bajo el techo del quiosco sin moverse, pero Yamamoto odiaba permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar. Volvió a colocarse su chaqueta y caminó hacia ningún lugar en particular, empapándose completamente. Sin pudor alguno de saber que la lluvia le daría pulmonía, que un rayo podría partirlo a la mitad, que el fuerte viento lo elevaría por los aires… no le importaba.

Las heladas gotas de lluvia recorrían su rostro, desde su frente hasta su barbilla, acariciando sus pómulos y mejillas como nadie jamás había hecho. Observaba a las parejas correr a algún rincón lejos de toda humedad. Abrazados para transmitirse el calor que el frío ambiente les arrebataba. Una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus castaños ojos, trazando ella también una húmeda línea en su rostro, uniéndose, al caer, a las gotas de lluvia.

No tenía ni idea hacia donde se dirigía, aunque no era algo que le importara. Sólo seguía a sus pies, quienes seguían el rumbo del agua que comenzaba a crear ríos en las calles. Cada gota sobre su cuerpo era como una roca empecinada en destrozarlo.

.

.

Domingo, 1:43 pm.

Un parque. Un parque casi destruido por la fuerza de la lluvia. Allí es donde Yamamoto se quedó. Allí es donde permanecería hasta que la sola lluvia acabara con su agonía.

Se sentía como un idiota, y quizás lo era. Quiero decir, es de Gokudera de quien estaban hablando. El muchacho sólo tenía ojos y oídos para escuchar cada palabra saliente de la boca de Tsuna.

Se sentó en un columpio, dando cortas vueltas en él. Sintió un frío en el pecho y luego un estornudo escapó. Allí estaban, los primeros síntomas de la enfermedad que le agarraría.

Yamamoto sólo ansiaba mantenerse en ese parque, con la sola compañía del sonido de la lluvia. Un haz de luz cruzó el cielo gris, seguido de un potente estruendo. Sonrió por un instante al pensar en Lambo y sus constantes lloriqueos antes de devolver a su rostro su previo estado.

Pasos se oyeron a sus espaldas. Rápidos y pesados, eran pasos de hombre acompañados de un potente jadeo que indicaba el cansancio por la carrera.

—¡Idiota del béisbol! —impactado, el moreno giró lentamente la cabeza hasta que sus castaños ojos chocaron con unos enojados ojos verduzcos — ¿Acaso la práctica te afecta el cerebro? ¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí afuera con este clima?!

Gokudera llevaba puesta la misma ropa mojada que tenía hacía instantes en la calle, pero ahora llevaba un paraguas con el que tapaba a Yamamoto de la lluvia. Al no percibir respuesta, el mayor se asustó un poco, notaba con claridad que algo ocurría.

—Lo siento —sonrió —. Es sólo… Es sólo que… —. ¡Qué tontería! No podía terminar una frase sin quebrar su voz. No imaginó que el albino volvería a buscarlo. Ya, a ese punto el italiano estaba más que preocupado. Una lágrima volvió a rodar por su mejilla, haciendo que el albino la apreciara totalmente. Con un movimiento rápido, el dueño la secó con su mano — Lo siento —. Repitió, pero era tarde. Varias incontenibles lágrimas rebalsaban sus ojos una vez más. Gokudera sentía su pecho encogerse al ver, por primera vez, lágrimas que jamás creyó conocer. Ligeramente sonrojado, dio vuelta la cabeza.

—Esto… Deberíamos volver a nuestras casas. Si nos quedamos aquí nos enfermaremos y no podremos asistir a clases. Hibari nos morderá hasta la muerte si no tenemos una buena explicación, y ninguna es suficientemente buena para é… —Yamamoto interrumpió su habla al abrazarlo haciendo que Gokudera soltara el paraguas por la sorpresa. Tenía frío, sí, pero ese no era el motivo del abrazo. Necesitaba sentirlo, saber que aún no estaba tan lejos, que podía acercarse, al menos en un simple abrazo. El mayor sintió sus mejillas acalorarse — Eh, ¿idiota… del… béisbol? ¡Suéltame! —forcejeó fallidamente— ¿Qué es lo que te ocu…?

—Takeshi.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Hayato desconcertado, abandonando el forcejeo.

—Mi nombre: Takeshi.

—Ta… keshi.

—Eso. ¡Dilo, dilo otra vez! —apretó el agarre contra su pecho. El italiano juraba poder sentir el corazón del beisbolista golpear contra su cuerpo.

—Takeshi.

El nombrado soltó el agarre y miró al otro a sus entrecerrados ojos. Los castaños se veían vidriosos y tristes; los verdes, por primera vez, se veían apacibles y piadosos. Acercó unos pocos centímetros su rostro haciendo que el otro cerrara completamente los ojos, esperando el momento. No controlaba su cuerpo, se movía por sí mismo, no podía detenerse. No _quería_. En medio de indecisiones y ansias, acercó su rostro un poco más. ¿Y qué si en realidad no era lo que él esperaba? ¿Y qué si en realidad era todo un cruel juego del albino para luego burlarse?... ¿Y qué si no lo era… si realmente estaba enamorado? Sus labios rozaron por primera vez los del italiano. Abrazos, besos y lágrimas. Eso es lo único que se veía en ese ambiente. No importaba la ausencia del cielo o el sol, tampoco importaban las nubes o los rayos, importaba mucho menos la niebla que carcomía sus mentes. Sólo importaba la lluvia y la tormenta, quienes golpeaban fuertes contra ambos cuerpos.

El aire comenzaba a escasear en los pulmones de los adolescentes provocando la separación de ambas lenguas. Buscaron sus miradas, ¿cómo seguirían las cosas a partir de ese momento? Yamamoto ardía en fiebre, pero creyó ver una sonrisa formada en los labios del otro, aunque no estaba seguro. Quizás sólo fue una última imagen que su imaginación le proporcionó antes de caer desmayado en la mojada tierra del parque.

.

.

Miércoles, 3:38 pm.

Yamamoto se revolvía incómodo entre las blancas sábanas de su cama. Abrió con cuidado los ojos, volviéndose a acostumbrar a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Oyó voces por el pasillo, puso atención.

—No, aún no ha despertado. Pero su fiebre ha bajado. Espero que se recupere pronto —respondió su padre con melancolía.

—Ya veo —dijo una triste voz —. He venido a dejarle los deberes de hoy, ¿le molesta si…?

—Claro que no, pasa. Ya conoces el recorrido.

Los pasos aumentaban de intensidad, hasta que llegaron frente a la puerta y la abrieron. Gokudera se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Yamamoto despierto.

—Ah… veo que… ya has despertado.

—Así es —respondió estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza para recobrar su movilidad—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a traerte los deberes.

—¿Deberes? —repitió incrédulo. Rápidamente reaccionó —¡¿Qué día es hoy… Cuánto tiempo dormí… Por qué dormí tanto?! —. El albino suspiró cansado.

—Hoy es miércoles, dormiste alrededor de tres días, porque te agarró pulmonía al haber estado tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia el domingo. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—¿Bajo la… lluvia? —no lo recordaba con seguridad — ¡Ah! Entonces, tú y yo… —gritó, pero con rapidez, Gokudera había tapado la boca del moreno para evitar que dijera cosas vergonzosas.

—¡Shh! Cállate, idiota, que tu padre está en la cocina —Yamamoto bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

—Entonces… ¿en verdad pasó? —Gokudera giró alarmado la cabeza y no respondió, pero el rubor en sus mejillas era respuesta suficiente. Yamamoto esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a reír.

—¿De-de qué te ríes, idiota? —reclamó aún sonrojado — Como sea, sólo vine a dejarte la tarea de hoy —. Se dirigió hasta el armario que se encontraba a un costado de la cama del moreno y dejó las hojas que llevaba en la mano bajo un pilón de más hojas. Volvió a dirigirse al menor —. Volveré más tarde, el Décimo y los demás quieren verte, incluidos la vaca y la mujer estúpida —dijo con resignación, Yamamoto rió ante tales gestos, que el Guardián de la Tormenta volvió a sonrosarse —. En fin, mejor me voy. Le diré a tu padre que despertaste —. Dio la vuelta, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se dirigió a la salida.

—Deja, te acompaño —comenzó a destaparse para ponerse en pie. Gokudera lo encaró rápidamente.

—No —Yamamoto se detuvo —. Acabas de recuperarte, si te sobreesfuerzas decaerás otra vez —, su serio rostro advertía las consecuencias, tanto las de su cuerpo como las que provocaría el albino. Dio vuelta para salir de la habitación. El moreno no se movió un centímetro, pero su rostro ya no propagaba sonrisa alguna.

—¿Por qué volviste?

—… ¿Eh?

—Al parque. Me refiero, te había visto irte, pero luego regresaste. ¿Por qué?

—Maldito —sacudió el puño amenazante, pero luego lo relajó —, no es de tu incumbencia —. Su orgullo le impedía revelar que había visto a Takeshi antes de marcharse, y que había vuelto para asegurarse de que no seguía a la intemperie. Dio la vuelta una vez más, ahora con la intención de salir de una vez, pero la voz del Guardián de la Lluvia volvió a detenerlo.

—Entonces, si me quedo aquí para recuperarme completamente —inquirió el beisbolista —, ¿vendrás a traerme los deberes de mañana, Gokudera?

El italiano frenó en seco y lo miró con ojos enfadados y algo amenazantes.

—Hayato.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué me merezco?  
__¿Flores? ¿Tomates? ¿Zanahorias? ¿Helados?  
__(La verdad es que me gustaría un helado...__)_

_¿Reviews?_

_¡Espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo!_

_Gracias por entrar y leer ^^_

O

o

.

_Fanny__: ____Como no tienes una cuenta y no te puedo mandar un PM, te respondo aquí ^^ Espero que vuelvas en algún momento y lo leas :D  
No te imaginas la alegría que me dio leer tu comentario. En verdad, me encanta saber que mis esfuerzos valen la pena!  
En esta historia, la escena del beso fue la que más me gustó... La del beso y la de cuando cambia el canal del televisor... La del beso, la de cuando cambia el canal del televisor y cuando Hayato dice "Hayato". Jajajaja. Eeeeen fin, tengo por seguro que, en cuanto Doña Inspiración vuelva, haré un nuevo fic 8059... Pero no por el momento.  
Si te gusta el D18, fíjate en mi usuario que subí uno titulado: "Como una nube perdida en el inmenso cielo" (One-shot).  
Muchísimas gracias por haber comentado ^^._


End file.
